The use of catheters in angioplasty is widely known. A catheter provided with a balloon at the distal end thereof is advanced, by following a guide wire, to the ostium of the narrowed artery. When the balloon has been placed at the narrowing of the artery, it is repeatedly inflated and deflated. The insufflation, with subsequent deflation, of the balloon within the artery reduces the amount of narrowing of the arterial lumen and restores a suitable blood flow within the heart region, which is diseased because of the stenosis.
The chemical-physical and mechanical characteristics of the plastic material of which the balloon is made determine its compliance, i.e. the adaptability of the balloon to the arterial system, and the resistance to deployment, which are primary characteristics for an optimum operation of the balloon. The compliance and resistance requirements, and the size of the balloon may vary according to the type of use and size of the vessel in which the catheter is delivered. The advantages offered by the various polymers are correlated to the particular mechanical applications of the balloons.